Digimon:The Story Continues Book 1
by zBlu3Pho3nixz
Summary: after the event of digimon three, a unsuspecting boy is sent to help reunite the tamers as well as save the world


**Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or any of the original characters, I do own all characters of my creation**

Chapter 1

The New Arrival:

 **Reality Universe**

 **Great Britain**

 **12:45am**

Jordan sat alone in his room, this was no unusual thing for him to do. He was a loner by nature, he would rather spend all his time sat in his room on his games or watching anime then go out and socialise. Everyone thought this was weird, especially for an 18 year old, but jordan didn't care. Jordan was a bog standard teenager, he was roughly 5 foot 7 inches in height, pretty ordinary build not fat but not skinny either, he had messy brown hair which, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put into a half decent style, hazel eyes which he swore changed colour every now and then, and then there was the distinctive scar which run down the entirety of his right arm. Now, although he was a loner, Jordan did have one best friend, who like him hated socialising and would prefer to spend his days in his room watching anime or playing games. Today however was one of those days where Jordan thought that he should have some alone time. "Now what to do?" he said into the emptiness of his room, little did he know he was about to get an answer to that question. A sudden blinding light appeared from Jordan's TV screen. "What the …..." Jordan screamed as his voice faded out of existence.

 **Between universes**

 **unknown location**

 **unknown time**

Jordan opened his eyes to find himself flying through a vortex of colours. Now Jordan probably would have freaked out if he hadn't have been mesmerised by the rotating multitude of colours around him. Then a distant voice broke Jordan from his hypnotised state "Jordan, I see you have arrived" this voice spoke, the volume of the voice increasing with each syllable. "Who are you?" Jordan spoke back, frantically looking round for the source of this sound. "I am Azulongmon and I am here to ask for your help" the voice spoke as a massive dragon like creature appeared from the vortex of colours. "My help? My help with what?" Jordan said even more confused then he was before. Well, he was talking to a giant dragon in a vortex of colours. Azulongmon cleared his throat "There is a world where humans co-exist with a species called digimon,some of the digimon can easily co-exist, however there are those who can't. These digimon invade the human colonies(?) and attack the humans. To prevent this, a group of children called the tamers were formed. These children were partnered with digimon, forming bonds and becoming stronger together". Jordan looked up at the blue dragons face "If you have these tamers why do you need my help?". "After a fight(battle?), a system, designed to destroy all the digimon, went rogue and tried to destroy the world. The tamers sacrificed their bonds with their digimon, making it so that after they won their battle with this virus their digimon were sent back to the digi-world. However, now the portal between the two world is weakening again, and that world needs someone to reunite the tamers and lead them once again" Azulongmon explained. Jordan, now completely mind blown, looked from Azulongmon to the walls of the vortex and back "But how am I suppose to reunite let alone lead a group like that when I myself haven't got a... what did you call them?...Digimon? I'm just a normal human being." "You do not need to worry about that. You will be partnered with a digimon when you arrive. Also, I will bestow on you a power to help out before you receive your partner." As soon as Azulongmon finished talking, Jordan's cheap tacky watch started to glow, it started to change shape, taking up Jordan's entire left arm. Its appearance became something out of a futuristic sci fi movie, a few noticeable things were a screen, a holographic screen which appeared as the glowing stopped, a gold and black colour scheme and a grove down the inner side. "What is this …..." with that Jordan disappeared in a blinding light, similar to the one that started this crazy journey.

 **Digimon universe**

 **Japan-Shinjuku**

 **3:00pm**

A young 13 year old boy ran through the streets "Damn damn damn, I'm late! Rika is going to kill me." This boy wore a blue top, grey shorts , two yellow sweat bands, one on each arm , green trainers , he had long shaggy brown hair and, probably the most defining feature, a pair of yellow googles which took place on his head like a trophy. As he raced round the corner into a district of massive houses, those of which only rich and famous people could afford , he came to a halt outside a traditional Japanese styled house. "Please don't be the last one, please." the boy begged as he walked to the front door. He was but a few steps away when the door swung open and a girl about the same age as the boy stood in the opening. "Rika!" the boy said his eyes showing his obvious fear for the girl. "Your late Takato. Again." the girl identified as Rika stated making sure to put plenty of enthusiasm on the late part. Rika was around the same age as Takato. She had gingered coloured hair, she wore a green sleeved white top with a picture of a heart, the wore blue jeans and red trainers, on her wrists were red sweat bands. One of the defining points of her appearance was a device strapped to her waist, it was strangely shaped and was grey with a blue strap and a blue ring which surrounded the screen. "Nevermind, did you bring your digivice" Rika continued, ignoring Takato's attempts to talk. "What … oh yeah I brought it I'm not stupid you know" Takato said as he pulled his weird device from his pocket. His was almost identical to Rika's, however his had a red strap and ring. "Well that's debatable(Could have fooled me?)" Rika said smirking as she did . "Get off my case Ri..." Takato suddenly stopped his sentence as a bright light appeared in the sky. As the light dissipated human shaped figure could be seen falling from the sky and making a landing in the park close to Rika's house. "Rika" Takato exclaimed looking over to Rika who nodded. Both of them sprinted at full speed towards the crash site.

 **Digimon universe**

 **Japan-Shinjuku**

 **3:39pm**

Takato and Rika arrive at the place where the figure landed. Outside an old storage shed was a crater, with smoke coming from the deepest point. Both Rika and Takato walked cautiously to the egde of the crater and stared in at the body which lay on the ground. "What happened where am I?" Jordan spoke, pain visible on his body and in his voice as he struggled to sit up. Suddenly Jordan got the feeling he was being watched , looking up he saw his two spectators. "Hey, could you possibly give me a hand?" Jordan said, a hint of sarcasm running through each word as he stretched out his hand. It was then he noticed something "WAIT WHAT THE HELL, WHY AM I SO YOUNG!" practically screaming this, Jordan crawled out of the crater and looked in the nearest puddle, ignoring the two behind him, only to find that he had been turned into a 13 year old boy again. Jordan then quickly turned to Takato and Rika with fear all over his face "What has happened to me?"


End file.
